Burning Roses
by BlueWire17
Summary: Ruby Rose just wanted to feel alive. She would do anything for feeling. She finally would achieve this when she meets someone special. Rated M for Violence and stuff like that. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Seed

Hello everyone, this will be my first post and I hope you all enjoy. Also is takes place during season 2 at the dance episode.

'What a lame party' Ruby thought to herself as she walked out of the dance. She never really like dances or parties for that matter.

"Stupid lady stilts" she said to herself. All she wanted to do is to show off with Crescent Rose and be normal in this school. But deep down she had one other goal. She wanted to feel something. Something that would make her feel alive. When she killed grim she felt only extremely small traces of this. She could never tell anyone else about this because she thought it would sound like she was a psycho or a freak.

When Ruby was young she was always put down by others who were stronger or smarter. All the other kids bulled her around the clock for being smaller for her age and tease her about how she did weird things. But this would not stop her from trying to live her life the way she did. Yang would try and help, but she just didn't understand why Ruby would do these weird things. The only reason why Ruby would put herself in almost deadly or just plain strange situations, is to feel that feeling she always wanted to. Being the older sister, she tried to help in any way she could, weather it was bullies or anything. One problem she could not help is the psychological complications later in life.

Some of these problems affected the way Ruby thought about and acted with other people. Normally she thought of others as threats or obstacles in the way. She always thought that everyone was out to get her or trying to stop her. These caused major problems when trying to form relationships with others. The only people she trusted were her immediate family. She couldn't place that much trust in Blake or Weiss. Even with Weiss being her partner, she could only place little trust in her. There was also panic attacks she would receive in stressful situations also did not help. These attacks were the worst. She would freeze up and could not think and only act. This would be a major problem in battle, but lucky this almost never happen during one.

As Ruby was walking around in thought she noticed someone running across the roof tops. She stopped as she watched the figure. She noted they were wearing all black. In an instant, this was setting off red flags as she started to follow this person. 'Chasing a criminal instead of dancing? Hell Yeah!' Ruby thought to herself as she started to catch up with this unknown person. The duo was moving across the entire campus until they stopped outside of the commotion building. Ruby stopped a few yards behind the person and waited for her to move. Here she noticed how the person was a female. She took a moment to take a quick look at her surroundings and look back to the person only to find no one there.

"What?" Ruby questioned to no one. She looked around to see if she could find this mysterious person only to fail again. As she turned back to the building she was met with two amber eyes only inches away. Ruby only got one word out, "Shit". The stranger lashed out and pushed her against the small girl and covered her mouth with one hand and holding her against the wall with the other arm. The amber eyes stared straight into two pools of sliver. The larger women held this stare for serval seconds until she spoke.

"Aren't you little far from the dance little one?" the stranger spoke. Ruby was amazed as the strength and power in the voice. She would say how her words were like a honeyed cub. Sweet but strong. "I'm going to remove my hand, are you going to call for help?" Ruby quickly shook her head. The stranger slowly removed her hand as she answered.

Both just stared into each other's eyes until Ruby broke the silence.

"W-who are you?" Ruby barely made out as a whisper.

The puzzling stranger just grinned and responded "Well I'm breaking in to this place, what about you?"

"W-why did you just tell me that!?"

"The better question you should ask is what am I going to do to you know what I am going to do."

"But you just told me!"

"Yeah I did. So what is your reason why I should let you live?" This gambit was muscle memory at this point. She will give up what she was doing at that moment and have who every fell into her trap was forced to do something for her to live. But as always she killed them regardless if they completed their task or not. Cinder's grin grew as she thought about the kill.

After a couple of seconds, she thought of something. "What if I help you get in the building?" Ruby pleaded. She knew that if she didn't try anything she would be dead in the next few moments.

"Hmmm I guess that will have to do." Cinder responded, "also just call me C"

"O-okay, my names Ruby by the way" Ruby was sacred. 'Why the hell am I going along with this shit! What the hell did I just get into!' She thought.

Cinder let a short evil laugh as she told ruby to follow close behind. Cinder slowly made her way to the outer guard and knocked him out and dragged his body in the bushes. Ruby started to feel a panic attack coming. "C, there's a problem." Ruby whispered to the other girl.

"Well it can just wait because you are going in the building and clear it out, Okay?" Cinder responded.

"B-but..." Ruby tried to tell her, but she knew that it will go nowhere. She called her locker to her and took out Crescent Rose. "Let's just make this quick, okay girl?" She told her weapon as she made her way inside.

-Minutes later-

Cinder was sitting outside waiting for the girl to return. 'Ugh, what is taking her so fucking long!' She thought to herself. 'Fuck it, she is probably dead, no way that innocent little girl could knock out or kill that many guards.' Cinder slowly headed inside ready for a fight. Cinder made her way to the door and pushed it open. "What… the… fuck…" Cinder muttered.

Sitting in the middle of the room covered in blood head to toe, Ruby with her scythe dripping with blood. And on top of it was, a huge smile was on Ruby's face covered in blood.

-Minutes Before-

'Shit, shit, shit!' Ruby thought, 'What am I going to do! I can't just go in and somehow knock out all those guards and I cannot kill them of course'. Ruby neared the door she was supposed to enter. She leaned her back to the door and felt the attack coming. It would hit soon. She thought about her options, go in and do whatever she would do and risk the attack happening in the middle of it, or she could wait for the attack to pass. Before she could make up her mind she felt the door open behind her. She fell straight on her ass.

"What the hell!" one the of guards screamed and called over the other guards

Ruby just sat there not knowing what to do or say. The other guards now grouped around Ruby. Then the attack hit. And it was a big one. Ruby on the ground froze up at the sight of the guards around her, unsure what to do or think.

"You are not allowed in this area!" The guard yelled as he pulled out his weapon. Ruby saw how he reached for his gun and without thinking pulled out Crescent Rose and swung. Everyone stopped moving as the guard in front fell to the ground holding his neck. Before anyone could act, Ruby charged the others. It was a blood bath. As Ruby was cutting down the guards she felt something she never felt before. This was the feeling she was trying to achieve for in life. She loved the feeling.

-Present Time-

Cinder couldn't move. She was amazed how a small little girl cut down maybe ten grown men. Before Cinder could say a word Ruby spoke up. "That… was… the best I have felt!" She screamed, "I never felt anything like that before!" Ruby was in bliss… Until she looked around and saw what she had done. She could not speak as her eyes widened.

Cinder stood there looking star struck. She knew exactly what Ruby was talking about. She felt it every time she killed. "You feel it too?" She whispered not excepting Ruby to hear it.

"What are you talking about! I just killed people! Oh god what have I done!" Ruby shrieked.

"You just unleashed your true self." Cinder said knowing full well what Ruby was going through. "Don't worry about those men. They are trash to you."

"But I Killed them!" Ruby said as she slowly stepped away from the bodies and toward Cinder.

"Come here!" Cinder said as she jumped toward Ruby and putting her hands into hers. "That feeling is the same I feel! It is what makes us special, don't you know how rare this is! We can kill for our pleasure! This is a gift!" Cinder tried to tell Ruby as she tried to get away.

"NO! I KILLED PEOPLE THIS ISN'T GOOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ruby said as she pushed Cinder away as she fled out of the building. All she wanted to do is wash off the blood and sleep this night away. As she turned and started to run she heard Cinder yell after her.

"You know what you felt! You will embrace your true nature!"

-Later-

Ruby just put on her pajamas as she finished washing all the blood away in the shower and sink. Lucky the rest of her team were still at the dance. The entire time she thought about the killing of the guards. She thought about the feeling she felt. It was amazing. Ruby was torn, the feeling was amazing, but she was killing people. Not grim but real people. She climbed in bed as let the sleep take her as she remembered what 'C' said. 'You will embrace your true nature!' With that thought sleep took her.

And that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the second Chapter!

~BlueWire17


	2. Chapter 2: A New Path

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Ruby finally was awake in the morning the thoughts of last night rushed at her. She gasped at the blood, the bodies, and that feeling inside. She sprang up in the bed looking around frantically as she gained her senses. "Ruby?" As she heard her name she tensed up, then Yang entered out of the bathroom, "Ruby are you okay?" Yang rushed to the side of Ruby's bed.

"I'm fine, where are the other two?" Ruby questioned. She took a second to look at her sister and she noticed that she looked almost scared. "Yang, what's wrong?"

"Ruby, I'm okay and the other two are getting breakfast... But something did happen last night."

"What was it?"

"Last night during the dance, school was attacked." Yang told Ruby about how the building was attack and the guards were killed by some intruder.

"Did they find who did it?" Ruby asked, she started to feel anxious about being caught. Yes of course she felt bad about killing those people, but she never felt a single better feeling in her whole entire life. Only at that moment did she feel truly alive and now she wanted to feel it again.

"No, they have no idea who did it. Although, we do have a curfew now because of the attack." Yang told Ruby as she started to pack and get ready for the day. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Ruby agreed and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Waiting. Having the ability to wait is a trait that Cinder does not have. She was sitting at her table in class. 'Ugh, being a fake student was not the greatest idea.' She thought to herself. Right now she was sitting in the class of Professor Port. He was going on and on about how took on five grim with no weapon. She would be impressed, but she knew that this man loves to tell stories.

She started to think about last night in the commotion building and the fun she had there. All she could think about was the little Ruby girl. She had felt it as well. The one feeling that made all people into true a murderer. Cinder would be a fool to not act on this new discovery. As she was thinking, she failed to notice a team coming in late to the class. As this new group entered and sat in the row right in front of Cinder. She started to check out the new team. One was almost albino, then some blonde with a huge head of hair. Finally, the third was a shadowy figure that quickly took her seat. As she was inspecting the team the other she saw that the forth member was late. 'Probably some drop-out that barely passes by.' Cinder thought. As a squall blew past her. She looked around to see if anyone else felt it, but she was met by two pools of sliver.

Ruby couldn't look away. She kept staring into the same ember eyes she saw the night before. The same person who made her kill all those people, the same person who gave her the gift feeling alive. "Ruby! Sit down!" Weiss whispered to the frozen girl a few seconds later.

"eh- ah what?" Ruby stuttered as she sat down. 'What was she doing here! Is she going to finish me off!?' She could not pay attention to the lecture with the thoughts in her head moving at the speed of light.

'Ruby saw me. She knows who I am, what if she turns me in! SHIT! I should have killed her last night, so fucking what if she is has the same feeling that I get or that she is pretty cute…' Cinder thought, 'Doesn't matter now, I should just leave now before she can say anything.' Before Cinder could act Ruby broke the stare and sat down. Instead of leaving Cinder decided to see what would happen. She kept her sight on her back waiting for her to act. Surprisingly nothing happened. Cinder did notice how much the girl squirmed under her sight. 'How cute'

'What am I going to do! I can't tell the Professors because they will know I killed those people! Damn it, what do I do!' Ruby had these thoughts go through her head the entire class. At one point, Ruby tried to look behind her to see if 'C' was still there. As she turned she saw those same ember eyes with a smirk. Ruby spun around again and started to tremble in fear.

As class started to let out, team RWBY was one of the first out. "I swear Professor Port is just full of bullshit" Yang said.

"Yeah, does he really expect us to believe he killed that many grim by himself?" retorted Blake. At the back of the group was Ruby still deciding what to do next. She could always go to Ozpin and ask for help. If that didn't work then she could keep doing what she is currently doing; nothing.

"What to do, what to do…" Ruby muttered to no one. As the team made their way to the dorm, Ruby felt two hands on her arms. "What th-" Ruby tried to say as she was pulled into a broom closet. Her back was against a wall in the same position from night before. The same pale eyes staring back into the same two blazing eyes.

"Well little Red, look where we are again" Cinder smirked as she slowly lifts her hand off of Ruby's mouth.

"W-what d-do y-you want" Ruby silently said. She was terrified. She knew if she tried anything it would end badly.

"You know, you are very cute when you stutter like..." Cinder said. 'What the hell is wrong with me? That's a third time! Fuck it, I'll figure it out later…'

As Ruby heard the other women she felt her face turn red as blood. "eh-ah-well-eh-uh-ah" Cinder just laughed.

"You and I both know what happened last night and what you felt. Hell, you even told me."

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Come on, don't play coy with me. I know you love it; do you want to feel it again?"

Ruby gave no answer.

"Hm, that's what I thought. How about this, tomorrow night I have a job to do, if you want to join me show up at this warehouse." She gave her the address. "I'll see you there, my little reaper" As Cinder was leaving she turned around and said "One last thing, my name is Cinder Fall, I do hope we meet again."

Now Ruby was now alone and was left with a choice. She could go to the warehouse and have another amazing time or she could turn Cinder in. She had no idea what to do as she slowly made her way back to the dorm.

"Hey, where were you, sis?" Yang asked as she was doing homework on her bed.

"Uh… Nowhere, um where are Weiss and Blake?" Yang could tell Ruby was lying but decided not to press on.

"I think they went out to dinner. They have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Huh, wonder why"

* * *

Cinder was making her way back to her base of operations in outer Vale. 'I really do hope Ruby does come along with this… Again what the hell! Ugh, I'm getting soft, I need to kill someone.' With this thought she entered the warehouse to meet Torchwick.

"Ah well isn't it the newest student! Cinder!"

"You really shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Well sorry! So about tomorrow night, I can take care of it with just a few men and in half the time."

"No, I will take care of it myself."

"What? Are you insane! This is the most important job before the next step!"

"I don't care what you think, do not send anyone, you hear me." Cinder spun and stared Torchwick down until he answered.

"Fine" With that Cinder left for her room and a good night's sleep. Torchwick, being unsatisfied with her answer went to the rooms of one of his most trusted spies.

"Neo, I have a job for you…"

* * *

"Ozpin, what are we going to do! We have no idea who attacked us and now we are doing NOTHING!" Ironwood slammed his fist down to make his point.

"Well we don't have 'nothing', we do have a survivor who saw everything." Ozpin said back. One of the guards barely survived a slash from the bottom of the next to the gut. He was unconscious from his injuries, but is on the path to life. "We only have to wait".

* * *

 **The end of Chapter two! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I thank everyone who followed faved or reviewed! See you all later!**

 **~BlueWire17**


	3. Chapter 3: The Set-Up

Hello and welcome back to the story! Thank you all that have reviewed, faved, or followed! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Ruby please…" a husky but caring voice said. This voice was familiar to Ruby but she could not put it to a face. All that came to mind is red. Red blood all around her. She looked down to see herself covered in blood. As heard what sounded like whimpering, she slowly looked up to meet her sister's face. Ruby's eyes widen as she saw Yang. She looked down again and herself holding a knife. It was in Yang's abdomen; blood gushing everywhere. "W-why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?" Yang made out.

Ruby couldn't say anything back. She could only laugh. Laugh at the act a little girl as herself could kill her big, bad, sister. Even after a good fight, she did it. One little stab with a knife, she was down. Pathetic, this is why she was the leader not her. "Good job, you will make a fine overlord" Cinder said behind her as she griped Ruby's shoulder.

"R-Ruby w-why…" Yang said with her dying breath.

"About time, now let's get out of here, love" Cinder said as she pulled Ruby up. They both looked into each other's eyes as they slowly inched toward each other. Just before they could make contact. Ruby jumped awake.

'What the hell was that!' Ruby thought, 'I k-killed Yang and I was happy about it! I don't know what that last part was about, but dreamt about killing Yang!' Ruby looked at her scroll to see it was only about one o'clock in the morning. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. 'What do I do, meet Cinder or stay here. If I go the same thing will happen the first night, we met. Granted it was amazing, but I killed people! If I stay I have no idea what Cinder would do. She could come to the dorm and kill all of us!' With this thought Ruby found her answer. 'I'll go for the safety of my teammates and nothing else.' Ruby thought this to herself for the rest of the night until she fell back to sleep.

When Ruby rose all that was on her mind was Cinder. She could not take her mind off of tonight. She would be meeting her tonight for the safety of her teammates. She kept telling herself this throughout the day, but during a boring lecture in Professor Port's class (Cinder wasn't here that day), she had a thought. 'I wonder if we get to kill more people… It was fun...' As Ruby thought this, she froze. 'Do I really just think that? Why the hell do I want to kill more people?!' She had no idea why this had come to mind, but she didn't completely shoot the thought down. Ruby never once said that she wouldn't kill again…

As the day went on, she kept to herself and tried not to tell anyone about happened and what she was about to do. As she was walking around she noticed how many different hunters and huntresses there are around. This could prove to be trouble if anything happened tonight. When she got back to her dorm after classes, she noticed that no one else was in. All she knew was that the other three students had a meeting with Ozpin. It was strange that only the other three were asked to come. She thought nothing of it. As she was waiting for the right time to head into Vale, she started to clean Crescent Rose. She saw little specks of blood still are the blade. Ruby felt a strong sense of pride and happiness. She did not banish these feeling, rather she accepted them. This is something she could get used to…

* * *

Earlier

* * *

"Ah, thank you for meeting me on short notice." Ozpin said as Weiss, Blake, and Yang entered the headmaster's office.

"Sure anytime, so what do you want to talk to us about?" Weiss responded to Ozpin. Before he could speak Yang spoke up.

"Why can't Ruby be here? She is our team leader; she should be here" Yang sounded almost angry.

"Please Miss Xiao Long we will get to that, but before we start, I need to ask you all something. Will you three do anything to proctor the people of Vale?" All three huntresses looked at each other but nodded never the less.

"Good, because you may just do that in the coming days. As you all know there was an attack at the school on the night of the dance. Almost a dozen guards were slaughtered, but one survived."

"Really? Can we see him?!" Blake asked speaking up for the first time in the meeting. Ozpin just raised an eyebrow at her but started speaking again.

"We will speak to him shortly but before we go, I need to tell you all something." He paused before he said what was causing him so much trouble. "We think Ruby was the one who attack the building last night" No one said a word.

"Bullshit! No way she could kill all those people! We are talking about the same Ruby right?" Yang defended.

"I'm sorry but yes. Ruby Rose was placed at the scene, also we did find rose petals in the mess… I am sorry"

"I want to speak to this survive, I want to know if it really was Ruby!" Yang again yelled at Ozpin. While it is not smart to yell at a headmaster, he could not understand what the girl was going through. She did just find out her sister is a murderer. He sighed then took the three to the hospital.

After the man who survive told all three about that night. All the bloodshed, the terror, and her. He told them about the strange little girl who slaughtered them all. The one part still haunts the three girls as they left. "The worst part… That girl, no, t-that monster enjoyed it… She enjoyed killing us…" The survivor said before breaking down again. Ozpin thanked him for his time and the group went back to his office without anyone saying a word.

"S-so what now?" Blake asked.

After a minute passed, Weiss said finally breaking the silence. "I think we should bring Ruby to justice by any means…"

"What! This is Ruby we are taking about! We still don't know even if she did it!" Yang again defended her little sister.

"Yang… Someone did see her there." Blake supported Weiss. "I think that we do need to do whatever we need to do to stop people from getting hurt." Yang was left speechless about what her teammates were saying. This was her sister they were talking about. Yang could understand why they would do this. She is realized something, if it was true. Ruby is a murderer. Ruby is a horrible person. Ruby is the one thing hunters and huntresses are against. Ruby is the enemy… How could she have the ability to do anything against her little sister?

Once the silence retook the room Ozpin spoke up. "Because you three are so close with Ruby, we thought it was right to know first. I do not except you three to hunt her down, but if you want I will allow it." The three looked at each other before anyone answered.

"I want it to be us if anyone is hunting my baby sister down…" Yang answered first.

"Are you sure that is wise? Are you going to be able to do it?" Ozpin retorted.

"If the things she did are true then yes. She needs to be stopped" Yang finally as she left.

"Don't worry Ozpin, we will take care of her" Weiss said as she and Blake left for the dorm.

"I hope you can"

* * *

Ruby is rounding a corner as she saw the warehouse her meeting is being held. She took a deep breath as she walked toward it. This was the first time Ruby will meet Cinder since the broom closet. She was worried. What will happen tonight? What was the job? What will happen to the people they get involved with? With these thoughts in mind she reached the door. When Ruby knocked she found the door to be unlocked. She slowly pushed it open and walked in.

The warehouse itself was a small building. It was almost completely empty minis a table and a few white boards in the middle. As she approached said table, she heard a voice. "I'm so glad you decided to join me. I've been waiting" She knew exactly who it was. Cinder.

"I'm here, what do you want with me?" Ruby replied, she was scared. This was a woman who when she first met basically forced her to murder almost a dozen people. Well 'forced' is a weak term when describing what happened.

"Well we just have a small job to do, it's simple." Cinder said as she came from behind one the of the white boards. She was wearing what looked like a dress on fire. The dress itself was slightly red with black strands moving up the sides. What made the dress special, it glowed with power. Ruby was amazed at the dress. She tried to speak up but lost her words. Cinder laughed at the reaper's reaction. "What's wrong? Is my dress too much?"

"N-no it's not that, I just didn't except it to be… "

"To be what?"

"N-Nothing! What is the job?" Cinder left Ruby alone when it came to her clothing.

"We just have a small little robbery to take care of. It's not much, just a few dozen guards. It should be no match for the both of us."

"A few dozen! That's like thirty-five people! Where even is this place!?"

"Just the National Vale Bank. Also we both know one dozen was nothing for you, so if we are both together then we will be fine."

"Do I even have a choice if we go or not?"

"Not really anymore, and don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Cinder was confused by herself when she said this. Why was she promising to keep her safe? 'Fuck it, I'll figured it out later.'

"Well fine. But how do I know it's not a trap?!" Ruby was very resist.

"Ruby, I can say this. You can trust me. I have never lied to you or ever will? How many people in your life can say that?"

Ruby stopped to think about it. Yang never lied to her right? Weiss sure has, but Blake? Has she? Not to her knowledge. Before Ruby could answer Cinder spoke up. "Well it doesn't matter. Why don't we get going? I bet we are going to have a lot of fun tonight…" With that Cinder grabbed Ruby's arm and took her out of the warehouse. As they were leaving, both failed to noticed a pink and brown haired girl sitting in the shadows.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I must say thank you again for everyone reading, reviewing, and faving. This chapter did not turn out as I wanted, but I felt like I was too slow in writing to It ended like it did. I hope you enjoyed and will be happy with the next chapter!

~BlueWire17


	4. Chapter 4: The Heist

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who have read or are reading! Sorry this took so long; I have just been very busy. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ruby and Cinder are both sitting behind a low bearing wall outside of the National Vale Bank. This was the night they are robbing the largest bank in Vale. This would be a fun night for both of them. "Okay, I will get us inside then you can take it away." Cinder said in a quiet tone.

"I-I don't know if I can… You know… Kill them."

"Don't worry little reaper, you will be able to when the time comes. Now lets go." After Cinder finished talking she jumped over the wall. She silently approached a guard with his back away from her. She was behind him as she put her elbow over his neck choking him out. Before she broke his neck, she looked behind her to see Ruby with a small grin. "See? I can tell you are enjoying this." She said as she snapped the man's neck. Cinder dropped the body and went to deal with the others outside. In total there was around a dozen guards outside alone. Cinder took care of almost all of them. Ruby decided to join in with her new partner.

The first guard she decided to take out without killing him. She slowly crept up behind him, but before she could strike. "HEY YOU! What the hell are you doing here!" Ruby heard the booming voice as she spun to see a mountain of a man. Almost six and half feet tall, who had the arms the size of melons. He held a large shotgun pointing at her face. The guard in front of her also jumped when he heard the voice is now holding his measly gun at her. Ruby froze, what was she supposed to do now? That question was easily answered when she her the same strong and powerful voice she heard that first night.

"I do believe you should be asking me those questions." Both guards spun to see Cinder holding two vessels of fire. Both men starred in a mix of surprise and terror, then they swung their guns toward Cinder but failed to do so. Just as they swung their weapons, Cinder released a wave of fire that toppled both men. Ruby was watching in wonder. Cinder closed her fists on the flames enveloping them into darkness.

"T-thank you…" Ruby spoke first.

"Like I said before, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Still, thank you. I know you didn't have to, but thank you." She almost saw the full blown blush on Ruby's face, but she would not make eye contact with the other woman. Cinder was confused why Ruby was thanking her so much and acting so strange. She just killed two people, what was the big deal?

"Lets just keep going." Cinder said as they both moved toward the entrance of the bank. Cinder thought to herself 'Why are things so weird? I just helped her out, who cares?'

The bank itself is quite small, but long, for being the largest in Vale. The entrance is only one set of glass double doors. The red and black brick façade was very thick, with no windows. The overall design of the building was made to make it very tough to break in, but that did not matter to Cinder.

"All right, the way this building was created makes a silent approach impossible. So…" Cinder spoke quietly as she stood in front of the door. The two guards inside seeing her as they called for backup.

"Cinder! They see you!" Ruby cried out as more and more guards entered the lobby.

"Don't worry. When they open the doors, I want you to do use your semblance and sprint past them. Leave plenty of petals for me." Cinder replied calmly. Ruby just nodded as she prepared to run. Just as the door opened as guards with weapons drawn moved forward. Ruby charged ahead using her semblance to race past them.

When Ruby charged into the building Cinder let loose a burst of flames catching the petals on fire. As Ruby spun creating more petals,all that was left was a clear path for the kindle to turn into an inferno. None of the guards were left standing by the time Ruby reached the desk in the back of the lobby.

While Ruby was running, she thought she felt something hot behind her as she turned to see what happened. She gasped as she saw the bodies of what was almost two dozen people surround by burning petals. Ruby looked up to see Cinder at the door silhouetted by the embers. She was amazed how she single handedly took out around twenty guards. "C-Cinder…"

"Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to try something out."

"Oh! You're fine, it's just… That was just, wow…" Ruby said, as she went on her smile grew larger and larger. "I mean, you went like wushhhhhh then I was like wooooo; it was just amazing! You killed like twenty people in just a few seconds!"

"No I didn't. We did. I really hope you do not mind if we do this again. I know that this can be dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you, so if you don't want to do this again, just say so." Ruby and Cinder were both stunned from what Cinder said. Cinder was just wondering why she cared about Ruby so much, while Ruby was wondering why Cinder was asking. Ruby thought of this as like a roller coaster. It felt like a rush of pure bliss. She loved the feeling, it was the same feeling as the night before.

"I would love to do this again! This was so much fun!" Ruby responded almost instantly.

"Well, if this all goes well then we will have a lot more fun."

"Heh, well, lets just keep going okay?" As both women started to move toward the back of the bank, both heard a gasp. Both spun to see who made the noise. There stood Team JNPR.

* * *

Before

* * *

The remaining three members of team RWBY were sitting in their dorm not sure what to do. Ever since the meeting with Ozpin, no one knew how to go about hunting down Ruby. They were after all, hunting down their leader and friend. All three of the women knew this will be the hardest challenge they have faced so far. Now they were trying to make a plan to lure Ruby out into the open and try and capture her. They wanted to try and capture her first, rather than just flat out attack her. They all agreed to not attack unless they know one-hundred percent sure that she was at fault for everything that has happened.

"How about we just ask Ruby to come to the park? She doesn't know that we are trying to hunt here down." Weiss suggested.

"Do we really have to use 'hunt'? It sounds like we are trying to kill an animal." Yang said.

"Well… What we've heard so far, she does sound like an animal…" Weiss responded.

"Weiss don't..." Blake said before being drowned out by Yang's screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS RUBY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Yang yelled.

"She killed all of those people Yang!" Weiss said back, in a quieter tone, but still forceful.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITC- " Yang started again only to be interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Um who's there?" Blake thankful said something loud enough to silence both women. As she opened the door, she was stunned to see who was standing there, Neo and Torchwick.

"Well it sounds like we are hunting the same person…"

* * *

"Ugh, Nora! Did you really have to eat ALL the pancakes!" Jaune complained.

"Well it is kind of your fault for choosing to go to the Vale's Pancake House for our team night" Pyrrha added.

"Yes I know, but I had a moment of weakness for listing to Nora" Jaune groaned.

"Hey, it was worth it right?" Nora added.

"Um guys… What is that?" Ren spoke up. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. A bright flash of light was coming from the National Vale Bank.

"Whoa that looked like an explosion! LETS GO!" Nora shouted while running toward the Bank. Jaune and Pyrrha both sighed as all four members of the team made their way to the bank.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter and I would like to say sorry again for the long wait. Thank you to all that have reviewed, faved, and followed. Hope you will like the next chapter!

~BlueWire17


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

Hello everyone! It has been WAY to fucking long since I upload this. I am soooooooo sorry for the wait! I will try my best to upload more often. I want to thank the people who are sticking with the story even after this long ass period of wait! I do hope you all enjoy, also feel free to PM me if you need anything!

~BlueWire17

* * *

Team JNPR stood at the doorway of the National Vale Bank. In front of them was Cinder and Ruby. No one said a word. "R-Ruby what's going on?" Jaune was the first to speak.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Ruby responded, dodging the question.

"Ruby! What are you doing here!" Pyrrha asked again with more force. She looked around to see many dead bodies, "Did you… Did you kill these people?"

"Pyrrha, please wait! It isn't what it looks like!" Ruby pleaded again. Strangely she felt more scared of her own friends then the armed men she had just taken care of.

"What did you do…" Nora quietly said, not as a question, but more of a statement for herself to understand what had just occurred in the room. After all, how often do you see a room of decimated corpses?

"Why, my dear, what does it look like?" Cinder decided to speak up. "Would you like to join them?"

"NO! No! Lets just leave!" Ruby tried her best to stand up for her… What were they now? Her friends? No, not after what they saw. Are they her enemies? She didn't want them to be, but it seems like she doesn't have choice at this point.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" Cinder chuckled, "Come on, its just four more people."

"Please can we just go?" Ruby put on her best puppy eyes and looked at Cinder. As they held each other's stare, Cinder looked down and sighed.

"Fine" Just as Cinder spoke a bullet whizzed by, barely missing Cinder's head. Ruby reacted first by deploying Crescent Rose followed by Cinder who materialized a pair of swords. As they took in the area around they found that team JNPR did not just stand around for their little talk. Jaune and Pyrrha took position together standing closer to the pair of red heads, while Nora and Ren both stood behind the pair with their weapons out. All four have seemed to decided that the duo was not leaving. Not without a fight.

* * *

Roman stood with his trademarked grin it faulted when he had to duck quickly from a fire blast from a very, very, VERY, angry blonde. "Heh, keep shooting blondie I'm standing right here" Roman ended with another grin. As Yang prepared for another swing, but was stopped by the heiress.

"Yang wait, what did you say about hunting the same person?" Weiss asked with a strange lack of hostilely.

"Weiss, you have one second to get out of my way before I go straight through you." Yang interrupted with an angry growl.

"Yeah, what are you saying Weiss?" Blake spoke up.

"Why, we are on the same team! You want Little Red and I want her new friend!" Roman explained.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND YOU TWO, GET OUT!" Yang said in a livid tone as she slammed the door in the faces of the two new comers.

"Yang lets just think this out! If we team up, we can find Ruby quicker and you can actual find out what's going on. Isn't that what you want?" Weiss tried her best to convince her two teammates in letting a known criminal help.

"Look I want to find Ruby, but letting that bastard to help? Who knows even if he isn't going to betray us!" Yang argued again.

"He's White Fang! Why the hell should we trust him!" Blake supporting her teammate.

"Look, I have a plan." Weiss leaned forward away from the door and spoke softly. "When we find Ruby, we can just take those two in with her. It will be easy, plus they won't see it coming." Blake and Yang looked at each other still unsure. After a moment of nothing, Blake sighed then agreed with this crazy partnership. Both the heiress and the faunus turned their sights on the brawler.

"I will, only if, once we find Ruby that can speak to her and find out what has happened from her view. Got it?" Yang finally answered, a very reluctant answer, but an answer never the less. With that, the remaining members of team RWBY opened the door to the criminal duo.

"So, what will it be?" Roman asked.

"Lets go find my baby sister."

* * *

The deathly still silence was disrupted by the sound of clashing metal. Ruby rolled backwards under Jaune's sword. She was quickly met with a shield bash from Pyrrha. The bash made Ruby stumble back that made her use Crescent Rose to stable herself. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. Cinder was busy fighting off Ren and Nora with her sword with the occasional flame. Overall, it looked like she could hold her own against the pair. Before Ruby could see more, she was forced back again by the shielded pair. Ruby had yet to swing or shoot at the pair, how could she hurt her 'friends'? She tried her best to block or parry the blows as best she could, but she was getting tried.

"Ruby, if you could actual fight back so we can end this!" Cinder yelled across the room after pushing the red and green head back. Ruby hesitated at this. If she did actual fight back, her friends will get hurt, maybe even die. If she did not Cinder and her could be the victims. Which did she value more? Her friends or Cinder? She only met Cinder only a short time ago, while team JNPR were with her since day one of Beacon. When she thinks about siding with JNPR but some part of her could not comprehend hurting Cinder in any sort of way. It almost hurt her physically just thinking about it. It came out of no where, but it was there. It was decided.

Jaune and Pyrrha both took a step back and looked at each other. Both have heard what the taller red head had said. Ruby wasn't fighting back, which was true neither one was hurt once. With a nod, they changed their attack in preparation for Ruby to stay passive. Both started to surround the younger red head both ready to have their attacks blocked again. In a blink of an eye a pile of rose petals was that was left before the red and black scythe met Pyrrha's backside. She cried out in pain as she toppled forward. "Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted as he dropped his sword and rushed to his partner's side. He tried his best to stop the bleeding. He noticed that the wound was at the center of her lower back. About a two-inch-long slash was present. He cursed himself for believing in what the stranger had said. He also cursed himself for letting his team to get into this situation. After all, he is the leader of his team! He should be have been able to keep them all save! He felt the burning of tears when he felt a cool metal barrel softly placed on the back of his head.

* * *

Cinder was impressed. The two students could handle her pretty well. Well, after all she was paying more attention to her new 'friend' fighting the other pair. When she turned back to the fight at hand, but was stopped when she heard a shot ring out and the students halt their movements with horrified expressions. She quickly turned around to see Ruby standing over both the boy and girl's body. She almost felt a sense of pride. As she moved her glare up to Ruby herself she felt a strange feeling in her gut. Ruby looked… Well just drop dead gorgeous. Splattered with blood, sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead. She froze for a moment until she snapped herself out by looking back at the remaining students. It would not take much longer. After all she did tell Ruby that if she did attack, she would end it. With the pair still stunned by the death of their teammates, Cinder spawned a whirlwind of flame. Sending forth it consumed the remaining students. The pink wearing red head somehow leapt out the inferno, but her partner was not as lucky.

Nora turned to look at what remained of her beloved Ren. She shifted her glare back to her two attackers. Ruby looked so different. A cold and amused grin plastered on her face, blood covering half of her left check. Before she could make a move, Ruby spun swinging her scythe tearing her abdomen open. Nora fell back looking up at the burning room around her as the world went dark.

LINE BREAK

Cinder let out a chuckle after Ruby ended the final student. She took the room around her in, everything was covered in either blood or fire. "Well that was eventful" In the distant, sirens could be heard. Cinder let out a sigh, "I guess that puts an end to our fun. You coming my Red?" When she turned to look at Ruby, she was starting the body of a student. "What is it?" Cinder said quietly as she stood next to Ruby.

"I knew them"

"Oh" Cinder did not know who to respond to this. She has never had to comfort someone before! She had no idea what to do. She reached over and put her arm over Ruby's shoulder. "It will be okay, lets go" As she tried to pull away, Ruby speedily pulled her into a hug. Cinder froze at the touch, but slowly relaxed and returned the hug. She felt Ruby start to cry in the nape of her neck.

"I killed them" was all Ruby said as she cried harder and pulled Cinder closer. This was foreign to Cinder, but strangely… She liked it. As she turned her head behind her, time came to slow pace. The red head under the dead blonde was still alive it seemed. With the last of her strength she threw her javelin straight at the pair. Normally, Cinder would just dodge, but if did Ruby would get hit. Without thinking she pushed Ruby on the ground as it went through her back.

Ruby felt warm even though she is crying. It made no since to her the killings did not affect her as they should have. It felt like more of a small term issue, rather than murdering four of your friends. What was on her mind now was Cinder's warmth, until she was shoved to the ground. As she looked up at Cinder, she saw Pyrrha's weapon emerge from her midsection. Ruby cried out at caught Cinder before she fell to the ground. She quickly dragged her out of the bank into the parking lot. Cinder was gritting her teeth in pain. "I'm going to take it out! Okay!" Ruby told Cinder quickly and frankly, in a panic. Ruby gripped the spear in that in her body and with one strong pull, ripped it from her body. Cinder's eyes opened and screamed from the pain. After removing the javelin from Cinder, Ruby tried her best to patch her up with her now torn shirt. She had to get Cinder to a doctor or someone with some knowledge of the human body! Ruby tried her best to think of an excuse to use at a hospital, but none came. Her second thought was her team. Yes! Of course, they would help her! They are basically her family. As Ruby gently picked up Cinder, she turned and ran as fast as she could muster.

* * *

Sorry...


	6. Chapter 6: Liberation

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter and I do hope you all enjoy. Before you all start, I would like give my thanks to True Support. They have helped me with this chapter soooo much, from ideas to editing. I love it if you all would check out there stories! Overall, hope you all enjoy, and have a great day!

~BlueWire17

* * *

"So, this is your evil lair?" Yang broke the silence. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all standing in front of a table in a warehouse in the middle of downtown Vale. The building itself looked like your normal everyday building. Thick brick outer walls with a sheet metal roof. Inside the building was mostly empty minus a couple of table, lights, and the rare storage box. On the other side of the table were the two criminals that caused the team so much trouble. Roman had his hands on the table leaning in with his trademark grin.

"Hey sweetheart, we haven't been doing too well since the mecha debacle," Roman replied as he looked up at the three-training huntress. He felt a ping of excitement, if Cinder was killed off, then nothing could stop him from raising to the top. Just by thinking about all the money and power that would come with the position his grin grew larger. "Well, lets get down to business, shall we?" After an assortment of nods, he continued, "First, I want you all to meet my lovely partner in crime, Neo." As he finished the pink and brown haired woman walked up to the table with a nod. There was a moment of reticent silence as the team took in the new pursuer. She was short. Barely came up to Yang's chest short. As Neo checked out the team, her sight stop at Yang. She raised an eye brow.

"Whata you looking at short stuff?" Yang said as she noticed her glaze. Two radiant pink and brown eyes, she was transfixed by the sight.

"Aaaanyways, lets get to why we are here in the first place," Torchwick spoke up as he started to pace around the table. Yang shook her head a bit before turning her attention back to the man with the bowler hat. "Look, our previous, eh, 'boss', has seem to have teamed up with Little Red. Her name is Cinder, and believe me, she lives up to her name." He stopped in front of the three women. "This is where you come in: you need to get the new buddies to get their asses here. After that, we will take care of them."

"What do you mean by 'take care of them'?" Yang asked concern for her little sister present. The others around turned their gazes toward her with confused expressions.

"We're going to treat them to a five-star meal, then give them a WHOLE new make-over!" Torchwick spoke with a high pitch and exaggerated gestures. "What do you think we're going to do? If you're not up to it, then I suggest you leave before this all goes down." Yang took a step back, almost recoiling from what was just said.

"We all knew that this was coming the second we stepped in here." Weiss said followed up with a nod of agreement from Blake.

"Look, I just don't see why we need to jump straight to the bloodshed! You guys said that I would be able to talk to Ruby before anything!" Yang argued back. While the three-training huntress were arguing about what was to come, Roman whispered to Neo who quickly grew a grin. After a few more minutes of arguing, Yang started for the exit saying, "Look, if you won't help me, then wh— " She was cut off by a swift strike from Neo's closed umbrella that knocked her clean out. Both Weiss and Blake took a shocked step back, drawing their weapons.

"Hey now! We can't have her just strolling out of here and going straight to Little Red, now can we? You two are huntress! You are the people who fight the bad guys! If she goes to her sister, she would be helping a bad guy!" Roman calmly spoke as he walked in front of the two. Why would he be afraid? They are just two students facing the future crime lord of Vale. "If you two really want to be huntress you would not let her leave, and join that criminal!"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, before slowly lowing their weapons. "What happens now?"

"Now" Roman picks up Yang's scroll of her unconscious body. He swiped through it a bit before typing out a message, "We wait for the prey."

* * *

All Cinder could see was darkness. She heard nothing, felt nothing, even smelt nothing.

 _What's happening?_

Cinder thought through the thick cloud of confusion. Slowly she felt a tingle of pain in her middle regions. With the pain, she felt the wind blow against her hair.

 _Why is it so windy, why am I wet?_

"Don't worry Cinder, I'll save you… You'll be okay…"

Cinder heard the voice. Who was it? It was familiar, but she just could not place it. As she was thinking about the voice the pain was spreading. She felt all over, from her head to toes. As the pain steadily grew, she started to see red.

 _Red huh… Red… Red… RUBY!_

With a gasp, Cinder opened her eyes to see Ruby carrying her through the city at neck-break speeds. As she shifted her gaze lower to her own body, she found that she was covered in blood. Normally she would have felt much pleasure at this image, but the blood was from her own body.

 _What happened?_

Cinder shifted her gaze once more back up to Ruby's face. During this time, she took in every detail. Her gleaming silver eyes, the small splatter of blood on her check that led to her petite nose. The shine of her obsidian hair. Cinder was savoring every second she had sight of the younger girl. The last thought she had before for falling into the clutches of pain:

 _Ruby is beautiful._

* * *

 _R- YANG! I need some serious help with a friend! She hurt like really reallyyyyyy bad! Can you guys help!?_

 _Y- Why of course! Weiss and Blake are with me in this totally rad new spot we found! I'll send you the address!_

 _R- Thank you soooooo much! You're the best big sis ever!_

 _Y- Of course Little Red._

Ruby quickly put her scroll away after receiving the address. She thought it was strange that Yang and the gang were in downtown Vale, but quickly dismissed the thought as she started off with Cinder. As Ruby was charging down the streets of Vale, she could not shake this feeling of pure, unadulterated, dread. It was brand new, she never felt this way when Yang was ever hurt, or anyone else for that matter. When she first felt it earlier, she just shook it off, but the thought of Cinder dying was just horrifying. Ruby could not think about life without Cinder. Ruby thought about how strange these feelings are. She had just met her under a week, and who basically threaten her life when they first met! Now, here Ruby is, devastated by the possibility of Cinder dying. She has never really put much thought into relationships before. The kind that go beyond just friends, the kind that are lovers and are with each other till the end.

 _That sounds… Pretty nice. It sounds lovely._

* * *

As Ruby and Cinder neared the warehouse that her team was in, she slowed down and took in her surroundings. In her opinion, the place was a dump. What was her team doing around here? Ruby quickly dismissed the thought as Cinder coughed up some more blood. "Don't worry, we only have a little longer then we are safe."

As Ruby pushed open the warehouse doors with Cinder in her arms, she saw her sister sitting in a chair in the center of the room by some tables. "Yang? I need some help here!" Ruby yelled as she rushed forward to the table, only to be intercepted by a flare from Melodic Cudgel. The explosion blew Ruby off her feet and made her lose her grip on Cinder. Ruby landed on her stomach, which stunned her efforts to retain her defensive stance. Cinder landed a few yards in front of Ruby on her back. Once Ruby stood up and got out Crescent Rose she saw Roman Torchwick and the strange pink and brown haired girl. "What did you do to my team?!"

"Nothing at all Little Red! Nothing at all" Roman spoke confidently as Weiss and Blake came out of the shadows of the building. Ruby stared, eyes wide, her own team, her own family standing against her. They... Betrayed her.

Ruby took a step back, "Weiss? Blake? What are you doing with that criminal?"

"Ruby you cannot speak about being a criminal! We know what you have done! Come with us peacefully!" Weiss spoke with force, not flinching even when Ruby started to tear up. She took another step back and turned to look at Cinder. Roman smirked as he strolled over to her body.

"Don't you touch her!" Ruby warned.

"Oh, little ol me? I would never hurt her!" Roman remarked and he stomped on her injury, causing Cinder to cry out in pain. Ruby, without thinking, surged at him intending to kill, but because she rushed forward, she was easily blocked by the pink and brown haired girl's umbrella. As Ruby staggered backwards, she found her legs encased in ice, from the Ice Queen's glyph. As she lost her balance and fell forward, her tears became more prevalent and started to roll down her checks. Ruby tried to drag herself away, only to find the barrel of Gambol Shroud pointed straight at her.

"Please don't hurt her." she pleaded. Roman just laughed in respond.

"Sorry Little Red, I just don't care what you want." Roman responded as he laughed and started to kick the downed Cinder. Ruby could not keep her eyes on the abuse that was happening. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to do. Blake and Weiss were both standing next to her. Roman and the strange girl next to Cinder. She had very limited options. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Cinder cry out again as Roman kept up his assault. Only one thing came to mind to save Cinder. She had to combine their auras. It would permanently seal the two together. Their auras will share their strength. They would always be one. Ruby saw no other option. If she didn't, Cinder could die.

Ruby closed as she concentrated on her own aura. Her own soul. She sought out the auras around her. She saw Weiss's ice cold blue. Blake's mysterious onyx. Roman's corrupt apricot. Then she found Cinder's. A dark crimson, it was fading, barely visible. Ruby poured all her strength into Cinder's aura. As the last ounces of her vitality left her, she opened her eyes to see Cinder exploded in fire, knocking Roman and the girl off their feet. She then slowly stood up, completely healed and eyes burning with fury. As Ruby slowly lost consciousness she heard Cinder speak.

"This will be fun..."


End file.
